


Schlammschlacht

by Thimeus



Category: Final Fantasy X-2
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 09:52:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19765744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thimeus/pseuds/Thimeus





	Schlammschlacht

„Oouh, es wird ewig dauern die Sachen wieder sauber zu kriegen.“  
Paine richtete sich auf. „Du solltest weniger herummeckern, Rikku. Dadurch finden wir das Amulett auch nicht schneller.“  
„Bei deinen schwarzen Sachen fällt der Schlamm auch kaum auf. Kannst du nicht alleine suchen?“  
„Vergiss nicht, wer von uns Lulus Amulett von der Fensterbank gestoßen hat. Sei lieber froh, dass wir dir überhaupt helfen.“  
„Bin ich ja, bin ich ja. Aber jetzt habe ich es sogar in den Haaren. Hach, was beneide ich euch gerade um eure Frisuren. Wenn das so weitergeht, habe ich es noch überall.“  
Yuna, die bislang geschwiegen hatte, löste das Problem auf ihre Weise. Sie schleuderte eine Ladung Schlamm in Rikkus Richtung. Da Rikku zwischen ihnen stand, konnte Paine rechtzeitig einen Schritt zur Seite machen, um den Spritzern auszuweichen, die Rikku verfehlten.  
Die Blondine hatte Paines verhalten gemerkt, sich aber umgedreht. So bekam sie die Ladung frontal ab. „Hey.“  
„Lulu wäre nicht zufrieden gewesen, wenn du allzu glimpflich davonkommst. Und so kann es dir egal sein, wo der Schlamm noch hinkommt.“  
Yunas Worte waren weise, aber natürlich war Rikku taub dafür. „Na warte!“  
Das Mädchen holte nun zum Gegenschlag aus. Yuna wollte ausweichen, rutschte aber dabei aus und fiel lang in den Schlamm. Paine konnte sich bis auf ein Schmunzeln beherrschen, Rikku lachte laut. Sie schloss dabei die Augen und bemerkte so Yuna Angriff erst, als er ihr ins Gesicht klatschte.  
Rikku spuckte aus. „Puh, puh, bäh. Das werde ich noch tagelang im Mund haben. Das kriegst du zurück.“  
Weder für Rikku noch für Yuna gab es noch ein halten. Während sie übereinander herfielen, setzte Paine sich auf einen großen Stein in der Nähe und reinigte Lulus Amulett mit Rikkus Wasser. Es war an ihrem Fuß hängen geblieben als sie Yunas Angriff ausgewichen war. Sie sagte den beiden aber nichts davon, sie sollten ruhig ihren Spaß haben.


End file.
